


夕阳红产业

by 709394



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 傻屌车, 反正不好看, 屎尿屁遍布, 康汉, 弟弟废了警告, 汉下半身残疾, 粗话连篇, 超级短小
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 关爱残疾人（？）





	夕阳红产业

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自数字五太太，复健练手傻屌车

　　说真的，如果不是他的腿废了，他根本不会让仿生人走进他的家里，更别说让这个长得莫名其妙的“原型机”24/7守在他身边，连上个厕所都坚持要帮忙。

　　要是他还能站起来，他绝对要把这个塑料揍出门。

　　汉克还是忍不住低下头去，但是体贴的看护型原型机把他的腿摆成了M字型，支撑起床单挡了个严严实实，避免他看到而感到羞耻。

　　但是。

　　汉克想起康纳解释的时候他还半信半疑了一会儿这个说法，但是他现在觉得十分不安：他完全感觉不到康纳在那里做了什么。虽然，虽然因为他站不起来而去厕所又过于费劲，损伤的腰椎还不能受力，看护型仿生人坚持要用尿壶给他接，他勉为其难地同意了（在医院的时候那些真正的人类护士才不管他的抗议，甚至还听到过一声小小的“可惜这小东西站不起来了”的话），但也不是说他对这件事就真的接受良好。

　　只是他真的、真的、真的被警告过再起来试试，他这辈子就坐也别想坐了，躺着吧。

　　他想着以前在教育片里看到的那个场景：孕妇躺在产床上，双腿张开，接生医生正襟危坐但是脑袋都快凑到里面去，指示着产妇“用力，用力，孩子快出来了”。

　　就像现在。“你好了吗？”康纳在他大张的双腿之间问。

　　他想骂娘，但是又想起之前他让康纳别问了自己看，接着一不小心漏在床上，最后花费大半天把他搬动两次以及清洗床单。

　　“操，好了。”

　　所有小暧昧都能变成屎尿屁的现实真他妈操蛋，汉克咬着牙瞪着天花板的电视投影。那个操蛋的仿生人特意给他改的，免得他无聊。他想看小黄片，他都瘫了半个月了，饥渴得都快想上了这个奇奇怪怪的机器人，但是他的良心、他的道德观还在警告他别乱来。

　　康纳大概帮他擦好了屁股，没有知觉的腿放了下来，被子重新铺平，他又可以继续看这无聊的脱口秀。里面的一张恶搞的大波妹图片都能让他浮想联翩，但是让他庆幸又不幸的，他的弟弟完全没有反应，康纳也完全没有发现。

　　操。他真的要当一辈子清教徒牧师了？

　　不，他还有很长很长的人生……至少让他看看小黄片。基佬片都行。随便。什么。

　　他转过头，看着在旁边的水槽里清洗尿壶的康纳。

　　“呃，你能不能……去帮我把客厅打扫了？我突然想起来杰弗瑞明天要过来，好歹别让人觉得我这里脏。”

　　仿生人的LED灯转了一圈黄色。“好的汉克，有什么事情请叫我，我就在外面。”

　　“我会的。……呃，帮我把门关上。”

　　康纳的表情看起来若有所思。仿生人也会有表情吗？但是汉克等不及了。就在门关上，“咔哒”一声，他听着康纳的脚步声离开，扫地机器人启动。

　　他紧张地看了看门口方向，倾听了一会儿声音。康纳开始打扫了。

　　“电视机，开启瞳孔追踪。”

　　他开始浏览目录，在选好的小黄片上盯住图片，眨了三下眼睛。

　　电视机里传出了暧昧的声音。汉克迫不及待地握住自己的弟弟，想象着自己就是那个高大英俊的爵士，被穿着纱衣的性感女人带进酒店房间。

　　三分钟过去了。

　　男主角提枪上马。

　　他的弟弟毫无反应。

　　“操。”他焦躁地骂了一声，然后想到什么似的，开始抠挖自己的马眼。

　　那里是唯一稍有感觉的，因为他还能自己尿尿。那一点点隔靴搔痒的刺激跟他以前撸管比也就是一根羽毛轻轻搔了搔，但是对于一个禁欲半个月的中年人来说，也是比没有要好的。他就着那一点点感觉，想象着自己在操着黄片里那个爽得不停翻白眼的女人，想象着包裹自己弟弟的火热紧缩的逼，渐渐有了感觉。

　　但是那不够。不够。他瞪着眼睛盯着男主角操了将近十分钟，他都没能把感觉提高到他想要的十分之一。他挫败地丢下自己没用的弟弟，退出小黄片，回到目录和最新推荐。他还不太熟悉瞳孔追踪技术，要不是怕康纳听到他的命令他是不会切换这种模式的；但是电视机可不知道。

　　一个基佬片出现在屏幕上。而且和一般黄片不一样的是，这片单刀直入，开场就是一个男人被绑在椅子上，双腿大张，合都合不上，硬起来的鸡鸡插进空气里，屁眼直直地对着摄像头，还来了个特写。

　　汉克吞了吞口水，自己的屁眼也跟着镜头里的缩了缩，吓得赶紧把这片关了。

　　事先声明，他不是基佬。在他大几十年的人生里，操的都是逼。

　　但是这个镜头在他的脑子里深深刻下了一个暗示：弟弟不行了，妹妹总还是勉强能用的吧？

　　回到黄片目录漫无目的地浏览，开了一两个片子都觉得索然无味。他听了听门外的声音，康纳开了吸尘器，大概在吸地板或者沙发。他还有大概半个小时。

　　他打开浏览历史，重新打开那个基佬视频。

　　只是学习学习，他想。

　　那根黑色橡胶棒怼开屁眼塞进去的时候汉克感觉自己受到了视觉上的冲击。不，不是他没见过世面，警察局也经常接到那种玩奇葩道具出不来紧急送去急诊的人。

　　他是没见过那玩意儿进去的过程。操屁眼到底能有多爽？他看着那个男人涨红的脸，在麻绳下面挣扎，喘着粗气喊太大了。他还品评了一下：演技比刚刚那个女的好，就是奶子不够大。

　　但是黄片总归是用来撸的。他看着里面的男人爽得大叫，脑子里思前想后。

　　为了一时爽去弄拉屎的地方，是不是哪里不对？他现在这状况连洗个手都难，而且那个护理机器人肯定会发现痕迹。伟大的科学连人的隐私都很难保住了——

　　是很难保住了。

　　汉克僵硬地扭过头，看到僵在打开门正准备进来这个动作的仿生人，对方脑门上的LED正在放灯光版《铃儿响叮当》。

　　“嘿，我不知道怎么开的这个频道，帮我换回去。”

　　“噢。”那个仿生人连嘴都没张，又发出一声，“噢。”

　　“……康纳？”

　　然后那台机器重新连上线了。

　　“我知道了，安德森警官。您想做爱。”

　　“操。我不想。”

　　“您想。”那台机器突然走向他，像开启了什么模式，“您已经半个月没有进行性行为，而你在那之前还是健全的人类。有性冲动是正常的事情，请不要紧张，我护理型原型机有具备该种功能。”

　　“什么功能——等等，等等，你要做什么——”

　　“操您，警官。您的阴茎失去功能，但是肛门和前列腺的功能还是正常的。鉴于您刚才浏览的影片是同性恋影片以及您心跳仍在持续升高，我认为我的判断正确。”

　　那台机器，那台少根筋的机器就这样掀开他的被子，把他的腿像接屎接尿一样摆到两边，吓得汉克差点坐起来，又被损伤的腰椎一声尖叫推回床上，机器顺势脱下了他的内裤，“我没说我要做——”

　　他的屁眼被抹上滑溜溜的液体推开了，他确定。操操操操操，他的妹妹还真他妈的有感觉。不这不重要，重要的是他的贞洁，他的屁股，他的人生观价值观，他的下半辈子就这样被玷污了！

　　他正被塞进屁股里的手指噎得说不出话来（也不知道该说什么，拜托你别进来？），那台该死的机器说话了。

　　“我有全套的护理技能，也有相匹配的心理辅助功能。我相信做爱能提升你的自信，保持积极的心态。”那双棕色的精密树脂眼睛滴溜溜地看着他，趁他懵逼的时候往他的屁股下面垫枕头。等到康纳跪上他的床脱下裤子，汉克才回过神来。

　　“操你妈你给我下去！”他挥舞枕头正想砸过去，粗大的硅胶把他整个人都塞了回去。除了不停的“啊啊”叫唤，他那被硅胶塞满的脑袋暂时还想不到能说什么。他整整五十多年的人生从没面对过这种情况，而他也已经过了身强力壮反应敏捷的时光，多年来层出不穷的意外已经教会他接受现实——操他妈的康纳，操他妈的接受现实。“操你的！”

　　“好的，警官。”

　　汉克还没来得及想清楚自己刚刚到底说错了什么，一阵狂风骤雨的抽插袭击了他。他隐约想起新闻杂志里时不时的赞扬性爱仿生人的文章，严重质疑他“DPD伤退警官福利”的“护理型原型机”是不是继承了全套技术，要不为什么完全没有被操过的他居然会这么爽。他第一次知道自己的前列腺在什么位置，第一次知道自己的屁眼能塞进不小的东西，还能感觉到硅胶摩擦的动作和角度。原本盖在身上的床单被康纳的动作带歪到地上，他一低头就看到自己中年发福之后消不去的肚腩因为屁股抬高而横着折了一道，彻底废了的小弟弟耷拉在上面。他忍不住为自己的小弟弟默哀。虽说他也已经有段时间没有操过逼了，但毕竟还是有感情的——

　　然后他的小妹妹就开始了原地蹦迪。

　　汉克大骂开了硅胶棒震动模式还紧紧抵在他前列腺上的护理仿生人。他不想——他不要——他要——操——

　　他把自己射了一肚子。大概存货有点多。

　　但是，操他的仿生人，那根震动硅胶棒还戳在他的屁股里，戳着他的前列腺。源源不断的酥麻在射精之后还直往他脑袋窜，操，他什么都想不了，只有停留在长长的高潮的奇怪奇异错误的情景中，像是永远都不会回到现实。

　　“我要洗澡。”

　　“您还不能下床，安德森警官，不过我可以使用高清洁度擦洗来为您擦身。”

　　“等下。”汉克眼尖地看到康纳拆下来的部件上明显沾了屎。他一脸嫌弃，但是一想到自己的屁股，他更加嫌弃了。“你那根屌洗洗干净，帮我也洗干净。你干的，你收拾。”

　　“好的，警官。”那台嫌恶又不能少的机器去了趟洗手间，拿着热水桶和毛巾过来，刚把东西放床边就把脑袋凑了过去。

　　“你干什——操这是什么？”

　　“吻，统计显示做爱之后接吻能有效持续愉悦时间。”

　　这机器该死地瞪着它棕色的——什么组件来着——眼睛，就像个真正的人类。

　　操蛋的模控生命，操蛋的仿生人，操蛋的人生。

　　“不准——再这么干了。听见了吗？”

　　那个亮瞎眼的指示灯变了一会儿黄色。“好的，警官。我先帮您完成清洁？”

　　“唔。”

　　至少他撸管的事情有替代解决方案了，前DPD副队长、直男汉克·安德森自暴自弃地摊平。


End file.
